


I Dare You to Love Me

by comeoncomeout



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Valentine's Day, coffee shop AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: "No, this wasn't how Margaery had envisioned her future, hopelessly single and making the same cliché red rose arrangements for love-struck fools."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired by this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/263966) by queensofhighgarden. 



> Happy Valentine's Day :)

The busiest day of the year, Valentine's Day and Margaery's least favorite day, was seeing record breaking profits that would keep _Growing Strong_ open for the rest of the year.  
Being a florist was never Margaery's dream job. She was well versed in politics having graduated with a master's in political science with dreams of becoming the first openly lesbian mayor of Highgarden, eventually moving up to serve in parliament with nothing to keep her from becoming President some day. The irony was not lost on her as she looked up to the glass ceiling of the greenhouse, sweat lacing her brow as she clipped another dozen roses, ridding it of its thorns.

No, this wasn't how Margaery had envisioned her future, hopelessly single and making the same cliché red rose arrangements for love-struck fools. She hurried herself finishing the final order for the day, lost in thoughts of why she had ended up here.  
  
_Growing Strong_ had been her grandmother's pride and joy. Well the flower shop and her precious granddaughter had been her pride and joy. Margaery had spent high school and college working the shop with her brother, Loras and absorbing all of her grandmother's knowledge on flowers, politics, and life in general.  
  
Olenna Tyrell had passed when Margaery was preparing for her final exams for the last time. Despite her devastation, she managed to maintain her 4.0, but the world had been turned upside down. Taking over the flower shop just made sense, at least until her political career took off. That was five years ago.  
  
Loras entered, interrupting Margaery's angst with his beaming smile.  
"Don't kill me, but we have a huge order that just came in." He handed her the list for this new order.  
Margaery rolled her eyes reading over it.

_Red dozen with single marigold_  
_Yellow dozen with single circus rose_  
_Pride arrangement-Two red, two orange, two yellow, two green, two blue, two indigo, one violet_  
_Blue dozen with single daisy_  
_Purple dozen with single pink_  
_Pink dozen with single white_  
_White dozen with single red_

"Honestly?" Margaery sighed, "Alright, is this person waiting?"  
"He said and I quote, 'I don't trust that you'll get these roses to the proper ladies. I'd rather hand deliver each of them.'"  
"You're kidding? How is he going to have the time to take each of these women out tonight?"  
"I don't think he intends to take them all out tonight. Probably just wants to get laid, but who are we to deny that kind of money?"

Margaery would certainly not deny the sale, after all this young.. gentleman (for lack of a kinder word) was paying a handsome sum to manipulate these women. In spite of that, Margaery's conscience was eating away at her as she and Loras helped the customer load his car with the seven different vases.  
The young man was directing them on placement and attaching a hand written card to each bouquet. He was meticulous in his deceit, Margaery had to give him that. Wouldn't it be such a shame if one of those cards was placed with the wrong flowers?  
  
  
For the next hour Loras and Margaery cleaned up the greenhouse and the shop. Letting her hair down from its bun, Margaery tousled her brown locks and sighed, "I need a coffee before we crunch these numbers. Would you like me to bring you back something?"  
"Nothing for me, just the gorgeous red headed barista's number for yourself is the only thing I would like."  
Smiling despite herself Margaery quirked her brow at her intrusive older brother, "For the millionth day in a row, I am not asking for her number. I don't even know if she shares my impeccable tastes. For all I know she likes cock as much as you do."  
"She's always drawing hearts and flowers on your cup. Come on! She's practically begging to sit on your face."  
Covering her mouth to make her snorting laughter less embarrassing, the sister shook her head walking over to her favorite flowers. Stroking the petals in between her fingers she replied, "You must court a beautiful woman before seducing her. Give her, and only her, a bouquet of lilies and forget-me-nots, write her elegant poetry about how the color of her eyes are as true-blue and unforgettable as this myosotis. Sansa is a lady."  
"Oh, so she's Sansa now, is she? Well sister, why don't you bring your lady your gift of innocent love?" Loras quirked his eyebrow and moved to stand beside her. He began making a simple, yet beautiful arrangement.  
"I am not promising you that I will give these to her."

  
Margaery opted to leave the vase of flowers in her van when she saw the red head through the glass windows. This was her favorite coffee shop on the Rose Road and she was not about to jeopardize her coffee fix, even if the blue eyed barista was undeniably and almost painfully attractive.

The door chimed as she entered, and Sansa greeted her with a smile, "Hey there, Margaery. Can I get your usual or would you like to try our special today?"  
Sansa gestured to the chalk board which read, _**Cupid's Café Au Lait**_ but that's not what caught Margaery's eye.  
  
Her own handcrafted rainbow bouquet sat atop the counter above the chalk board. Margaery had made countless _Pride_ arrangements in the last week as _Growing Strong_ was the only homo-inclusive flower shop despite same sex marriage being legalized the previous year.

Sansa shook Margaery from her stupor as she asked, "Having trouble deciding?"  
Margaery gestured to the flowers, "Oh no, I was just admiring my masterpiece here."

Sansa's mouth hung open, "I should have known it was you! My boyfriend just brought them to me. He's such a romantic. I thought for sure he'd give me pink roses since he knows pink is my favorite color, but he said he thought it would be too typical and..."

It was as if the world had ceased to turn as Margaery stopped listening, unable to comprehend anymore. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she probably resembled a deer in headlights. First there was the sudden dip in her stomach from the realization that Sansa might be gay which was immediately crushed when partnered with the fact that she was clearly already taken. The fact that a boyfriend had given them to her was odd, but then she remembered.. She caught sight of the card, still attached and unopened.

An idea formed in her head quickly to remedy this situation. No way was she going to be the reason Sansa was crushed when she looked so happy. All she had to do was take the card while Sansa was busying herself making her espresso. She cleared her throat interrupting Sansa's rant and smiled at her.

"He sounds lovely. I'll take my usual, and a caramel macchiato for Loras. He's kind of feigning for the caffeine, so I need to hurry back to him, but I'm glad you like your flowers. He must be a real _special_ guy."

Sansa tilted her head beginning to scrawl Loras's order onto a cup and passing it on to the other barista, "Are you certain? I promise to make the special with love, hearts in my eyes and all. Especially for the person who made these beautiful flowers for me."

And then Sansa caught sight of the card, "Oh, I didn't even notice he left a card with it. Do you want to tell me what it says? I'm sure you wrote it yourself. Harry is charming, but his handwriting is atrocious."

_Damage control time_

"No usual drink is fine. And I honestly couldn't say, I've written so many this week. Maybe you should save it for when you get home?" Margaery's tone was beeseching, but covered with her charming facade as to arouse as little suspicion as possible. She looked over to the other barista, silently urging her to hurry up already with Loras's drink. She could always accidentally spill its contents onto that damn card that was currently plaguing her utter existence.

Sansa took the card anyway after jotting down Margaery's order. When she opened it, Margaery's heart dropped, seeing Sansa's face fall.

The redhead rolled her eyes and sighed, "To my dearest _Cissy_ , your love is as royal as a dozen purple roses. My devotion unending."  
  
She scoffed and then her lips began to tremble, "I'm sorry. I'm going to take my break now." She removed her apron and took her flowers. She sauntered to the back room, and Margaery heard the distinct sound of breaking glass.

Margaery jumped and then ran her hands through her hair. She smiled at the other barista who quickly averted her wide eyed gaze.  
  
  
Back in her van, Margaery eyed the flowers in the back seat. She took a pen and a piece of paper from the passenger seat.

"I could tell you that your eyes are as true-blue and unforgettable as these forget-me-nots. Or I could tell you that you are as kind, gentle, and delightful as these lilies. But no amount of words or flowers could capture your indescribable beauty or my admiration for you. Happy Valentine's Day- Margaery"

She finished by writing Sansa's name on the front of the envelope before willing herself forward, entering the coffee shop, vase and card in hand.  
  
  
On the way back to the flower shop, Margaery quested for her new coffee shop. She was stopped at a traffic light, muttering under her breath, "Stupid, so stupid. You help break the girl's poor heart and then give her.. Ugh.. Stupid! Stupid!" She pounded her head on the steering wheel, feeling utterly miserable. The car behind her honked, shaking her out of her self-deprecation.  
  
Not surprising, Loras had been ecstatic to hear how Margaery's coffee run had transpired. The bastard marveled in her embarrassment. After closing the shop and closing their accounts for the day, he continued his tirade, adding even more insult to injury.

"So now that this heinous day is over, can we get back to talking about your blushing barista?"  
  
"That's right! Gods, I hope you're happy. Now, I have to find a new coffee shop."

"I'm enthralled! This is magnificent. She's going to come crawling to you now, Marg just wait. How could she not? You're such a chivalrous knight!"

"How could you possibly think that?! The girl I've been crushing on for months just got her heart broken, and it was all my fault! Those flowers were an apology, and I didn't want her to feel inadequate because that jerk has six other girlfriends he's stringing along. That was it, and there's no way she could be.."

The chiming of the door, interrupted Margaery's venting. She turned her head quickly, "Did you forget to lock the shop again?"

  
When she rounded the corner to stand behind the front counter, her heart sped up, her eyes widening in surprise. She quickly masked her features with an alluring smirk, "How can I help you today, Sansa?"

"Hi Margaery. Umm. Wow it's weird being on this side of the counter for once." The redhead took a deep breath before venturing, "I'd like some flowers, please."

Sansa worried with her bottom lip between her teeth, fidgeting with her sweater.  
Margaery paused momentarily, catching her breath and replied, "We're actually closed, but for my favorite barista, I think I can spare some time. What kind would you like?"

Sansa relaxed slightly, grinning from ear to ear, "You see I'm sort of stuck. I know this gorgeous woman loves espresso, but that doesn't really help me. And she's an expert in expressing her feelings through bouquets. She brought me these lovely lilies and forget-me-nots to replace the Valentine's Day flowers my loser ex boyfriend got for me. And I need someway to tell her that I haven't stopped thinking about her all day."

Margaery took both of her lips into her mouth, sighing lightly and dipping her head as she walked around the counter.  
"Well, maybe this gorgeous woman is tired of flowers today, and just wants you to show her."

Sansa licked her lips, meeting Margaery half-way, only inches between them. She rested her hand on Margaery's hip and asked, "Do you think a kiss would work?"

Margaery raised her hand to cup Sansa's cheek, nodding, "Yeah, I think just maybe."

When Sansa's lips met her own, Margaery's least favorite day of the year quickly became her favorite.


End file.
